


Fire Emblem: Death Knell of a Dying Land

by Unionhack



Series: Fire Emblem: The Archadia Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Archadia Series, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years have passed since the defeat of the foul forces of the Abyss, and relative peace has settled into most of the newly named continent of Archadia. However, civil war has raged in the eastern nation of Indartis for nearly two decades, and the beleaguered citizens on both sides of the continent cry out for foreign intervention.</p><p>Emperor Isaac deigns it necessary to send his eldest daughter and heir, Crown Princess Raven, to negotiate peace talks with both sides of the conflict in a response to the desperate citizenry's pleas for aid. </p><p>Princess Raven embarks on the path to the east, accompanied by her trusted retainers; including Daichi Nakahara, son of the legendary knight, Sir Daud. Shocked at what she sees on the harsh battlefield, Princess Raven decides to stand against the injustice of the collapsing land of Indartis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in the East

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to Fire Emblem: Call of the Abyss. If you haven't read the original story, please do!
> 
> Special shout-out to my friend Baloth-kul, whom without I would have far less outlet for my creativity. Thanks a lot bud, hope you enjoy this little dribble.

In the sunlit halls of Castle Archadia, Emperor Isaac strode with aides and servants abound attempting to bring to his attention many matters urgent and otherwise. It was his lot in life, such a lot that he gladly accepted as his duty. Providing for his citizens, as difficult as it tended to be, was his true joy.

However, a particular message caught both his ear and his concern. He was nearly at his office, ready to sit down and tend to paperwork, when a young messenger darted into the hallway. The lad had a look about him that showed he had been running for hours. "Y-your Majesty! I bring urgent word from the east! The Cedrician Rebels wish to petition the Empire for aid!"

Isaac turned about slowly, his simple blue cloak flowing behind him as he did so. The young messenger looked upon the man he addressed as 'Emperor' and saw he hardly looked the part. Isaac was hardly a tall or imposing man; indeed, his countenance exhibited a gentle, kind soul. His attire was largely simple as well; a silver-lined blue tunic as was the Emperor's preference, adorned with only a single jewel on the broach of the cloak that indicated his status. Only two aspects of his appearance showed undeniable regal standing; his shoulder-length, unbound hair that shone a silvery blue, and the sheathed sword within an elaborately decorated scabbard that always hung at the Emperor's hip.

The messenger found it much less daunting to speak to the Emperor after examining him for a moment. Still, the Emperor spoke first, accompanying his words with the kind smile he was known far-and-wide for. "Yes, lad, what is it? What ails our neighbors to the east?" he asked, speaking to the young boy as if he were an equal. Perhaps he was, in the Emperor's mind.

"Your majesty... the rebels continue to seek Judge Magister Weiss' abdication from the throne of Indartis, but the war has had an effect on the common folk so dire that many worry if there will be a nation left at all once the dust settles..." the messenger began, running over the mental notes he had repeated time and time again in his mind. "They refuse to give in to the standing regime's injustices, but they do not wish the common folk to suffer any further. They look to the serene Archadian Empire in their time of need... as an ally in the fight against the Judge Magister."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. Of course, he knew that Judge Magister Weiss was still in power even with the outbreak of the civil war nearly 20 years prior. However, the image the rebels had of the man almost certainly differed from Isaac's own. He could still remember the image of Weiss as if the Battle of the Maelstrom was yesterday; powerful, determined, driven perhaps to obsession, but above all, honorable. That the rebels referred to him as a man of injustices was a concept of mystery to Isaac.

"We have long been aware of the civil war in the east, and we have long stuck to our policy of non-involvement." Isaac began, crossing his arms and bowing his head as if in doubt of his words even as he spoke them. "The military intervention of the largest power in the land would certainly come across as tyrannical, and I have no intentions of becoming a tyrant. The Watchmen would have none of it, especially since they have been working to defuse the conflict for nearly a decade."

Isaac fought the urge to smile at his own mention of the Watchmen; a benevolent order of warriors established by his own word to ferret out and prevent corruption in all governments across the continent; even in his own court, were he or any of his vassals ever to succumb to such. Indeed he thought of their wrath often when he made difficult decisions, their promise of reprisal being a firm fixture upon his personal moral compass.

He shook the urge off, however. The Watchmen had been intervening on the side of the rebels for several years now, but the notorious stubbornness of the Judge Magister and his faithful proved to be nearly impossible to shake off. The intervention of the Watchmen, noble as it might have been, was quickly showing itself to be ineffectual.

It was time for action... but not how the rebels were envisioning it.

"Tell the one who sent you that Archadia will respond." Isaac informed the messenger. "We will do so, however, with words, not swords. I will send my own envoys to request a summit with the leaders of both the rebellion and the existing state. It is time for this conflict to end with compromise, not surrender. We will show the Judge Magister the weariness of his people, and we will show the rebels the intentions of their ruler. Go swiftly now, and pray that our solution may be a just one."

The messenger, inspired by the Emperor's words, nodded and stood to his feet. "Yes, your majesty! Naga be with you!" he added, immediately sprinting off back the way he came.

Isaac smiled and ran his hand along the hilt of his treasured blade, Curtana. "Not to worry, my boy... she always is."

* * *

Crown Princess Raven approached the thrones of her parents after receiving a summons. On casual occasions her parents would simply visit her, thus the summons indicated this was a serious matter. 

Raven held herself to an attentive, confident stance. She was nearing twenty years of age, and she had been diligently studying the delicate art of rule for nearly her entire life. Having always been eager for a true assignment with significant ramifications, she took the summons with great expectations.

"Father, Mother." she spoke as she reached their thrones, smiling and bowing courteously. "What do you wish of me?"

Empress Naomi, formerly a thief and spy, smirked at her daughter's thinly-veiled attempts at hiding her excitement. "Come now, dear, don't be so formal." she spoke casually, even while surrounded by dignitaries and witnesses alike. Causality was the Empress' staple and one of her many claims to fame.

"Your mother and I have spoke at length concerning a developing situation in the east, specifically our neighbors in the warring nation of Indartis." Isaac clarified, having also sensed Raven's anxious state. "The civil war has been ongoing for far too long, and we wish something done. However..." he began, leaving the word 'however' to resound throughout the audience chamber in case of any doubt. "We wish to see this done peacefully and with civility. The leaders of both sides of the conflict have been invited to a summit on neutral ground, guarded by soldiers from the Watchmen and from our own military, to discuss the terms of a ceasefire. We have summoned you, my heir and my pride, to head these negotiations."

Raven had wanted something important, but she had not expected such an undertaking. Immediately her bravado gave way to doubt and uncertainty. "Father, I... do you truly believe I am ready?"

"I do." Isaac answered. "I have many dignitaries and diplomats in my service, this is true. I know, however, that tomorrow is never guaranteed. I may be the picture of health today, but tomorrow you may find yourself unexpectedly in my seat far sooner than you had anticipated. I do not wish to be grim; only practical. Yours is a potential that must be honed and tested. You have studied diplomacy for a great deal of time; I have faith in you."

Naomi frowned at Isaac's appropriately described, 'grim' words, but she knew they were needed. Raven had a high ideal of ruling, and at times looked past the grim realities of the position.

Raven nodded slowly to her father. "If you deem it wise, then I will go as you say. I appreciate your faith in me... you are both great beacons of inspiration for me, after all."

Isaac smiled. "Gather your retainers, and prepare yourself to depart at week's end. Go with my blessing, my dear, and return home safely."

The Princess nodded yet again and turned to leave when something entered her mind. She turned about suddenly, catching Isaac in the midst of standing from his throne. "Father?" she called out.

"Yes, Raven?" answered the Emperor with a touch of concern betraying his confidence.

Raven swallowed and proceeded with her question. "What if I fail? What happens in the event that the fighting in Indartis continues to rage on?"

Isaac stood silently for a moment, taking a deep breath before responding. "Then we will deal with the situation in a different way, though I pray it does not come to that. Trust in yourself, Raven, and react as the situation demands."

With those final words of encouragement from her father, Raven bowed one last time and proceeded to leave the throne room as the court adjourned.

* * *

The week's end came faster than Raven had anticipated, and she spent her last day in Castle Archadia briefing her retainers of the task at hand.

The princess truly treasured her retainers, not only as loyal guardians but also as friends and confidantes. She made note of the five before her, ensuring that none were late to the meeting.

Her eyes fell upon Madeleine first. Tall, graceful, and ever alert. Madeleine was the eldest of the trio of the Reis family Pegasus Knights, and displayed all the common indications of her family's heritage; crimson red hair, matching scarlet eyes, and a custom-made suit of armor forged of mythril that shone a bright blue in the sunlight. Madeleine was several years older than Raven, and thus was more of an elder sister to her than a peer.

Raven then looked to the middle child of the Reis family, Malachi. Yet another one of the Pegasus Knight trio, Malachi was albeit quite different from his sisters. Whereas they favored chivalry and cooperation, Malachi was a fiercely competitive man that saw battle and sparring as an opportunity to display his skill. He shared the red eyes and hair of his family, even sporting crimson stubble on his chin, but wore a black leather jerkin in lieu of the traditional mythril armor. He was also a number of years older than Raven, but hardly ever mentioned it as Madeleine did.

The final child of the Reis family, Mira, stood a whole two heads shorter than Malachi. Mira did hold the distinction of the title 'Pegasus Knight', instead being a Pegasus Squire in training under her more experienced elder siblings. Despite her inexperience, she served as a full member of the trio, and expected full knighthood at some point in the near future. Mira was only a few months younger than Raven, and thus the two girls grew up together as inseparable friends.

With his head in a book, Gideon was easy to spot as well. Apprenticed to the Empire's court historian, Gideon was an accomplished student of the continent's history and the myriad battles that took place upon it. Despite not being a noble, he was able to gain patronage to become the historian's successor through talent alone. Gideon was a talented mage and swordsman, and even fancied himself a tactician despite not having any prior application of his knowledge to earn him the title.

Lastly stood Prince Daichi, Squire to the noble Order of the Prismatic Flame and heir to the vassal-kingdom of Esteos; after founding the Empire of Archadia upon the foundation of the three kingdoms of Esteos, Romula, and Albium, Emperor Isaac bestowed the crown of Albium upon his wife Naomi and the crown of Esteos to his trusted tactician and distant relative Kasumi, while retaining the crown of Romula as his own. Raven often affectionately referred to Daichi as 'cousin', despite the fact that their relation was far-off.

Daichi was the son of Kasumi, Vassal-Queen of Esteos, as well as the fabled hero known as Sir Daud. Daud had many titles; Marshal to Prince Isaac, Guardian to the Royal Family, First of the Knights of the Prismatic Flame, and the patron saint of martyrs and sacrifice. The massive statue standing outside Castle Archadia stood as a testament to his role in founding the Archadian Empire, as well as saving the word from the creatures of the dark Abyss through his sacrifice in the sunken city of Estralis.

As the son of two heroes of the Maelstrom War, Daichi had been held to high expectations ever since his birth, and carried himself as a warrior of the highest caliber despite his inner doubts. The golden lance Reginleif resting on his back was proof of the weighty legacy that was his to uphold, but Raven ensured to always treat him as not the son of Daud, but as just Daichi.

"Thank you, all of you, for accompanying me. This will be a daunting undertaking, and I appreciate the presence of friends." Raven told her retainers, bowing and smiling.

Malachi smirked. "Hey, it's our job, right? No need to thank us when it's largely not our choice."

"Malachi!" Madeleine scolded as she slapped her younger brother on the elbow. "What he means to say, my lady, is that we are honored to accompany you on this difficult task. We are here to support you as you see fit."

Mira nodded. "Not sure why you need five armed bodyguards for a diplomatic summit, though."

To that, Daichi smirked and addressed all those gathered. "It's at diplomatic summits that you need your bodyguards most, I'd imagine. You never know who might want to take advantage of what chaos would ensue if they disrupted a gathering."

"For once I agree with Daichi." Gideon spoke, his amber eyes still glued to the pages of the book in his hands. "I do not wish to alarm you, Princess Raven, but it is likely that your life, and the lives of whatever dignitaries in attendance, will be in danger. You were wise in asking us to accompany you."

"Please, all of you, I know all of this. This might be my first official assignment, but I believe I know enough of diplomatic proceedings to understand the severity of the situation." Raven told her retainers, chancing a smile at their concern. "I need you with me both as bodyguards and friends alike."

"Then we're with you, cousin, for better or worse." Daichi answered. "I hope things won't devolve into more fighting, but we're ready if it does."

Raven nodded solemnly. "Yes, good." she muttered as she traced her fingers along the pommel of her rapier. "I must not burden my father with the possibility of war. I know that in his heart he desires to see the conflict stamped out in the name of peace no matter what the Watchmen might think... but if I can secure peace with my words, he will not have to worry. That's my duty as the Crown Princess."

The Princess' retainers all nodded their heads in agreement. Satisfied, Raven mounted her horse and lead her small party onto the road to Indartis, the Land of Courts.


	2. The Peace Summit

The trip to Indartis was uneventful, and expedited with the help of the Pegasus Knights. The arrival of the party, however, provoked far more emotion...

"All of these buildings... demolished." Mira observed from atop her winged mount, looking down upon their overhead view of the Indartis countryside. Indeed as she said, the majority of their view consisted of collapsed homes and abandoned, overgrown farmland.

Gideon nodded from the rear of Malachi's saddle. "Since the civil war began, most of the outskirts of the nation have been abandoned in favor of the central areas. Closer to key cities and landmarks. Farmers know not to reclaim the farms outside of protected lands for fear of being forced out by the rebels or by the loyalists." he explained.

"You've done your research, then." Raven said from behind Madeleine. "Tell me, Gideon; what do you really think of all this? You are the most politically minded of my retainers, after all. Your input is quite valuable."

The blonde historian took a moment to ponder the request. "Truthfully, Raven, I feel this summit is destined to fail. Your father offers much incentive for cooperating with the ceasefire, but there is animosity here that has festered for two decades." he answered honestly. "I fear your father's boundless idealism works in our fair home, but it will only bring him disappointment in the land of the judges."

Raven sighed. _I did ask..._

The party of six sailed over the impoverished countryside and made it to the city of Wyrmsfall, the designated neutral zone for the peace summit.

The knights landed at the old manor that had been re-purposed into an Archadian embassy, as it would be their home for the night. Gideon looked up at the double-door entrance to the manor, where a duo of Archadian soldiers stood at attention in the presence of their princess.

Raven looked up at the hall. The manor was dilapidated for lack of a kinder word, having not been tended for quite some time. Indeed it seemed as the keepers of the manor sprang to clean the place only after receiving news of important visitors.

"It's ironic that your father chose this place as the place of the peace summit." Gideon observed. Madeleine raised her brow at the blunt suggestion, but remained silent.

The observation was lost on Daichi, however, as he had not studied the state of the nation they currently stood in. "Why is that?" he asked simply.

Gideon ran his hand across a railway lining a staircase. "This city is known Wyrmsfall. The name dates back to the beginning of the civil war. Do you know why, Daichi?" asked the tactician, ending his question in a condescending tone as was habit.

Daichi quirked an eyebrow but decided to let the tone go. "Enlighten me, Gideon."

"This city's former name escapes my memory, but its current moniker is a sort of rallying cry for the rebels fighting against the crown. You see, the rebellion was begun by a former judge on the council of Indartis; a man named Cedric Harcrow. Judge Cedric protested the Indartian occupation of our lands twenty years ago, and left the court branded as a traitor to assist our Emperor in driving the occupiers out."

Daichi nodded. "And after Emperor Isaac's goals were achieved, he went home to take out his grievances on his homeland?"

"Precisely, Daichi." Gideon answered. "Judge Cedric rounded up loyalists in secret and approached the High Court demanding that their requests be heeded. Instead he was executed; beheaded in this very city. Judge Cedric was famed as a skilled Wyvern Rider and was colloquially likened to a dragon in his ferocity; thus the locals began to refer to his execution as the Wyrm's Fall. The name stuck and eventually eclipsed the town's name in use. His execution was an act of cruelty that spurred the dissatisfied citizenry into open rebellion."

Malachi crossed his arm. "Nice history lesson and all that, but what makes all of this 'ironic'?"

Gideon was the one to quirk a brow this time. "I call it ironic that we call for peace in the birthplace of the rebellion. The rebels have since ceded this area, as have the loyalists, but the meaning of the name stands. Our emperor makes his allegiances in the event of further war very clear."

The princess sighed and ran a hand through her silken, silvery hair, as was habit when she was wracked with anxiety. "He really doesn't expect this to work, doesn't he?"

With a blink, Gideon recognized how he had permeated the situation with pessimism. _Better pessimism than blind idealism._

"We will just have to prove his doubts wrong, won't we?" Daichi intervened, moving over to pat Raven on the shoulder. "Come on. We have to prepare ourselves."

* * *

"...speaking on behalf of the Cedrician Rebels, Gunhilde Claudia Tabitha Esther Sorensen, formerly of the High Court of Indartis. She is seconded by Sir Volkner, formerly of the Noble Order of the Jade Crescent."

As the Watchmen-aligned herald of the summit announced the delegate from the rebellion, the crowd in attendance erupted into an even mix of cheers and boos.

"The tension is palpable." GIdeon murmured from his seat at Raven's side. "It is good that the audience chamber allowed us to separate them."

Raven nodded slowly as the herald turned to the opposite podium at the other end of the audience hall. The herald unraveled a second scroll, his eyes widening as he read the contents upon the parchement. "Speaking on behalf of the Loyalists to the High Court of Indartis, His Lawfulness; Judge Magister Nolan Weiss of Indartis, bearer of the Crown of Order, Lord of Old Southhill. He is seconded by Judge Mordred O'Darnath of Indartis, Inquisitor of the High Court, Right Hand of the Judge Magister, Lord of Ilumen City."

Daichi watched as the very leaders of the Loyalist movement themselves approached the podium. Judge Magister Weiss was an imposing man, standing at six and a half feet and striking a broad figure to match; his stature was accentuated by his long, flowing fur coat that seemed to rest on hidden shoulder armor beneath it. His hair was a graying shade of chestnut; it was unclear if the greying was a result of stress or of being on the better half of 50 years of age. Perhaps it was both.

Mordred struck a vastly different image; he was just short of six feet tall and was far more slim than the Judge Magister that he accompanied. His long, straight hair was a brilliant shade of red, seemingly untouched by the harrowing of age save for a single white streak stemming from his hairline. Unlike Weiss, Mordred was openly armored, sporting a suit of black scale armor that contrasted the scarlet scabbard on his hip.

In midst of examining the two men that were so integral in the fight over the future of the nation, Daichi noted something that threw him off.

"Their names." Daichi muttered in his seat next to Raven, on the opposite side of Gideon. "Those men aren't nobles."

Gideon smirked, amused at Daichi's attentiveness; it meant more opportunities for him to lecture, as was his preferred activity. "An excellent observation, Daichi. It is common among Indartian nobility to bestow a slew of middle names upon their children in honor of their ancestors. The Judge Magister and his companion are noted exceptions, however. As I understand it, they were common 'street rats' that earned their offices from sheer talent alone. Such was an achievement unheard of in a land so deeply steeped in ancestry and tradition."

Daichi scratched the stubble at the end of his chin, pondering Gideon's words in silence. _That might be why they are so reluctant to give in to the rebels._ he thought. _They fought to earn their station and don't wish to give up their vision for their nation. I imagine they were on the wrong side of the government when they were young and wished to see it reformed... Amusing, then, that they have become the very thing they fought against._

"...and lastly, as mediator of this summit; I present Her Imperial Highness Raven, Crown Princess of the Archadian Empire and Heir to the Marble Throne of New Estralis." the herald concluded after listing off the many accomplishments of the delegates and their seconds. Raven had, for the moment, tuned herself off to the introductions in order to mentally go over her opening remakrs; when the time came, however, Gideon had to tap her on the elbow to bring her back into focus.

Raven cleared her throat as quietly as she could and stood up from her seat. "I thank you all for attending this summit in the name of peace. My father, in his kindness and wisdom, has answered the plea of the common folk caught in the middle ground of this conflict; that we may aid the creation of a ceasefire agreement so that the land and people of Indartis may heal."

Applause rung out, though it was largely emanating from the rebels present at the summit. Raven took her seat, pondering the political ramifications of her words.

As the applause died down, Gunhilde tapped her podium with an armored knuckle in order to take her turn to speak. "Thank you, your highness. Archadia's support means much in these tumultuous times. It is my hope that we may cease this fighting, if even for a moment, to tend to the people and the desires of each side of this conflict."

More cheers.

 _The room is divided between two polarized sides._ Daichi thought to himself. _It's going to be Raven's burden to draw a line on which they can agree. Maybe if-_

The applause from the rebels and the peace of Daichi's thoughts were cut into by a slowly building laugh, a deep-ended baritone laced with weariness and bemusement.

"Let us do away with the pageantry." announced the Judge Magister from his podium.

_Bold statement from a man draped in furs._

"My lord, ladies, and dissidents of this so called 'peace' summit, I must call into question to true intentions of this meeting. I respect the supposed altruism from the Empire, but I find myself unconvinced. This is an outright act of strong-arming. No doubt animosity festers even after twenty years over our occupation of the old lands of Esteos... It would give the Archadian Emperor much joy to see his old enemy deposed at last, after so long."

Gasps and whispers resounded throughout the hall. Raven anxiously grasped at the arms of her chair, trying to keep herself from instinctively lashing out in her father's defense.

"You jump to conclusions, 'Judge Magister'." called out Gunhilde's second; Volkner, a man with a wiry bush of brown hair and dressed in a lightly tarnished white surcoat. "The Archadian Empire has, since its inception, acted as a compassionate state working to coexist with the remaining powers upon the continent. This intervention is an act of desperation on behalf of the people caught in the middle-"

"If you care for the people of this nation, why do you persist in your resistance?" Weiss countered.

Volkner tightened his fist. "There is hardly a difference in living under your rule and living through the hell that is this rebellion, Judge Magister."

Weiss smirked at that; Daichi couldn't imagine why. "And what do you know of my rule, boy? As I recall, you were hardly walking when the campaign in Esteos began."

Raven stood from her seat. "Gentlemen, if you would!" she called out, trying her best to sound commanding. "This is a summit to discuss peace, not personal grievances."

"Perhaps I have a personal grievance with your nation's intervention!" Weiss retorted. "Look around; smiling rebels, Archadian guards and Watchmen enforcers? I am no fool, Your Highness. This is a farce designed to undermine my rule."

Gunhilde looked close to snarling. "And what is it that makes you cling to your rule so tightly, Judge Magister? What sort of ruler holds his own position on the Court higher than the welfare of their people?"

Weiss slammed his armored fist onto the podium in front of him. "I did not fight tooth-and-nail against poverty and adversity for the betterment of my people, only to give in to traditionalists that long only for what once was! You look upon the ravaged countryside and call me a villain; thirty years ago there was no countryside! The High Court of Old held the citizenry in an iron grip from which there was no escape; I sought progression through order, not subjugation!"

"Yet today you subjugate your own people!" Gunhilde shouted in reply.

By now the audience hall had erupted into a chaotic mess of shouts and threats. Raven gritted her teeth; she had prepared for a heated, yet civilized discussion; she didn't expect the Judge Magister himself to attend, much less lead his side in debate and spur on aggression. She looked left and right to Gideon and Daichi, both who wore similarly vexed expressions. 

Young Mira walked to the forefront of the cluster of chairs where Raven and the others sat and cleared her throat. With a deep breath she let forth a high-pitched command; "QUIET!" she shrieked, filling the entire room with her voice and managing to shut the entirety of the summit into shocked silence.

Raven nodded to Mira in thanks and once again stood. "I understand your worries over my father's intentions, Judge Magister." she spoke, allowing the silence carry her words. "Yet I assure you, vengeance is not the Archadian way. The suffering of your people belittles us all. However, we are not in the business of deposing regimes either."

The princess considered the words she spoke compared to her inner vexations. She had only heard the man speak for a short time and already saw him as ruthless dictator, clinging to the past while all the while condemning those who did the same. However, as much as she desired to side with the rebels and work towards getting the Judge Magister to concede, it was simply not viable.

"We wish to see only a ceasefire; to buy the people of this nation time to recover while a formal treaty might be discussed. Twenty years is enough." Raven concluded.

Gunhilde and Volkner stood silent, perhaps disappointed that the princess had not further admonished Judge Magister Weiss.

On the opposite side of the audience hall, Weiss ran hand across his chin, as if pondering deeply. Mordred leaned over and whispered something into the Judge Magister's ear; Weiss nodded and looked over to Raven from his podium. "You are indeed your father's daughter, Your Highness. Confident, idealistic... annoyingly so. Perhaps you truly believe in this endeavor, but even so, I cannot give my lands up to these usurpers; whether you back them or not."

Weiss' words dripped of foul omens, and Raven again found herself nervously rubbing the wooden rail in front of her. She made a move to respond, but Weiss continued to speak before she could get a word in edgewise.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, Your Highness. You see, I never truly intended to see this summit out to its conclusion. I merely had to see for myself that the leaders of this rebellion dared to show their faces. Now that I know... I can act."

Before anyone could interject, a flaming stone covered in pitch crashed through a nearby stained-glass window and tumbled into the audience hall, crushing several of those gathered in the rebel's section of the audience hall. Dust filled the hall and the clamor of panic filled the ears of those still alive.

Swords were drawn, lances were lowered and axes were brandished in the chaos. As soon as the dust passed, Daichi patted a startled Raven's shoulder. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" he shouted.

Raven nodded and sprung out of her chair, drawing her rapier just in case and following Daichi through the back hallways, accompanied by Raven's four additional retainers.

Soon they encountered men dressed in yellow; the color worn by Indartian soldiers, particularly the loyalists under Weiss' command.

"This is madness! What has the Judge Magister to gain by attacking us and not just the rebels?" Madeleine questioned as she swung her lance downward to meet their attackers.

Daichi hoisted his father's lance, Reginleif, over into a fighting stance. The lance felt heavy in his hands; lance-work was never his strong suit, but Reginleif was his only weapon on-hand at the moment. _Didn't expect it would actually have to be swung... should have brought a sword too._

Daichi's opponent came at him with a sword, strafing to the side to attempt a feint. Daichi kept the man at bay by swinging Reginleif about, but his enemy managed to duck under a swing to thrust at Daichi's ribs.

By sidestepping, Daichi was just able to avoid a grievous wound, taking only a cut on the side. After his dodge, Daichi twisted Reginleif around and dug it into his opponent's back, ending him. Daichi huffed and put Reginleif away onto a strap on his back, electing to take his enemy's sword instead.

The party managed to reach the back-exit of the embassy in one piece, where they similarly small party a number of men dressed in the standard uniform of the Watchmen.

"Your Highness, we apologize for this catastrophe. We never suspected the Judge Magister would go to such lengths to strike at the rebels. Shall we escort you to safety?" spoke the leader of the Watchmen squad, his face hidden by a helmet.

Raven hesitated. "No. No, we're staying."

All five of Raven's retainers spoke a simultaneous, surprised "What!?" in response to Raven's decision.

 _If we return, my father will intervene on behalf of the rebels. The Watchmen will turn on him, citing a breach of his non-involvement policy. I can't let this fall upon him. The burden can be mine to bear, as is my duty as is his heir._ Raven thought. She couldn't convey her direct intent to the Watchmen, so she chose her words carefully. "No, we are going to stay and assist the rebels. They have forces that could benefit from talented warriors and leaders like myself and my retainers. I will accept full responsibility for my involvement."

"This is crazy talk, Your Highness. We may be defending the rebels in the name of peace, but you speak of a political alliance. Such would violate your nation's policy of-"

Raven shook her head defiantly. "This is no political alliance, this is a personal intervention. I do not act as the Princess of Archadia; I act as Raven."

The Watchman sighed. "Very well. Then we will escort you to the nearest rebel stronghold. With luck, Lady Gunhilde and Sir Volkner survived the attack and will meet us there."

"Thank you. Go on ahead and wait for us; I need a moment to speak to my retainers." Raven requested. The Watchmen nodded and forged ahead to the streets of the city.

Raven turned to her companions and sighed. "I'm sorry. I cannot let my father bear the burden of the Watchmen's ire. He has worked hard to cultivate his status as a compassionate man, and I would not see that ruined. We can make a difference here, but I don't ask any of you to stay if you don't want to."

Gideon crossed his arms. "I will admit, I didn't expect this of you. Not only your decision to fight on the side of the rebels, but your expectation that any of us will flee from your side back to Archadia as well."

Daichi nodded, newly looted sword still in hand. "You're our lord, but more importantly, you're our friend. We wouldn't leave you alone to fight the big-bad dictator on your own."

Madeleine, Malachi, and Mira saluted in tandem as Madeleine spoke. "I must admit I have my doubts about this venture, my lady, but regardless of my precautions we are sworn to serve you. We are with you, for good or ill."

Smiling, Raven nodded to her companions. "Alright... thank you, all of you. I promise, I will make this risk worth it."

Having affirmed her cause, Raven led her retainers to follow the Watchmen into the city.


	3. The Resistance

The party of Princess Raven made their way through the debris-laden city streets of Wyrmfall. The rubble on the ground was of mixed origin, scattered about by 20 years of war and layered upon by the recent attack. 

"What a waste. I would wager that this was once a beautiful town." Madeleine observed. 

Gideon held his lightning tome tightly as he followed Raven and Daichi closely. "Yes, Wyrmsfall was once an industrious city. It was the focal point of production for the war effort in Indartis twenty years ago. When it was lost in the civil war, the means of production slowed considerably. The two forces scrape by with provisions given by cities of lesser means." 

"Taking this city while it was still capable of work would have decided the war." Malachi reasoned. "I wonder which side decided it was worth destroying to ensure that their enemy could not use it against them." 

Daichi scoffed. "I could hazard a guess."

The Watchmen leading the royal party stopped a nearby building, quite dilapidated but still standing firm. By the looks of it, it was once a warehouse or some other sort of storage building. One of the Watchmen, the one that had spoken to Raven earlier, walked forward and tapped a series of bricks. Within a few seconds, a section of the brick wall began to shake and slide into a crevasse in the ground, revealing a secret passage to a metal-bound door. 

"Listen carefully, your highness, for remembering the password is of the utmost importance." Advised the lead Watchman. He knocked on the metal door with a rhythmic pattern; one that several members of the royal escort committed to memory on the spot. Slowly a small eye-slit slid open, from which a question was posed.

"For what does the proud wyvern kneel?" asked the voice from within.

The Watchman stood fast and replied. "For naught but the age of peace, sure to come." 

The eye-slit was closed shut, and the sound of several mechanisms grinding against each other filled the secret passage. Finally, the door was opened, leading into a room that betrayed the run-down look of the building it was within. Once Raven made her way inside, she was able to inspect it in fuller detail. 

Within the warehouse was a hidden headquarters for the Cerdrician Rebels, all centered about a circular war table laden with a map of Indartis. The room was torchlit, and quite busy; rebel soldiers and agents darted in an out of the many rooms as they busily went about their business.

Out from the activity stepped Sir Volkner, whom Raven recognized from the summit earlier. When he spotted Raven, his brow furrowed and he approached with purpose. "Watchman, what is the meaning of this? You would allow this woman into our headquarters without consulting us?"

For the first time, Raven got a good look at Volkner. His hair was a light chestnut color, thick but wiry, and currently matted with dust and bits of rock from the earlier attack. He stood tall at nearly six and a half feet, and was sufficiently built to match. He wore an ornate white surcoat with the rebellion's symbol emblazoned in gold; a wyvern in flight, surrounded by flame. 

The Watchman stood his ground and crossed his arms, displaying that they held no obligation to the rebels beyond fighting for peace. "Respectfully, Sir Volkner, Lady Raven wishes to assist the rebellion against the crown."

Volkner again furrowed his brow and looked Raven in the eye. "Do you think me a fool? The summit was a trap that we barely escaped from. Did your esteemed father assume he could quell the rebellion by handing us to the loyalists on a silver platter? I told Gunhilde that it was an awful idea, but did she listen? No." he complained. "Leave this place, Princess. I know your kind, and I know the deceit you are capable of."

"Mind yourself, 'sir'." Malachi protested, stepping forward to challenge Volkner's words with an imposing figure. "You speak to-"

"Malachi." Raven interrupted. "Please, I didn't come here to parade my title around. I came here to do the right thing." she said, then looking to match Volkner's spiteful gaze. "Sir Volkner, I understand your hesitance. Were I in your shoes, I would do the same."

Volkner, unimpressed, shook his head. "You know nothing of my position, nor our fight. I want you gone, Princess. The only reason that we have not slain you to hide our location is that the wrath of Archadia is a far greater threat than the loyalists can pose."

Raven stood in defiant silence for a moment, trying to think of how to respond, when another voice cut through the room that silenced the entirety of the headquarters. "Volkner! That is enough." 

Looking up, Raven recognized the Gunhilde, the former Indartian Judge and the leader of the rebellion. She descended a set of stairs gingerly, as she appeared to be injured from the previous confrontation. Where she once wore a set of golden armor, she now wore a simple tunic and leggings, both covered up in parts by bloodstained bandages.

"Lady Gunhilde, you can't be seriously considering her offer." Volkner stated firmly. "Even if she was serious, a foreign royal would only make us a target."

"Or she would lend credibility to our cause." Gunhilde reasoned as she reached the ground floor and approached Volkner. "I have told you time and time again of the power of symbols, the power to sway men's hearts. You must realize that there is more to battle than outnumbering your enemy and outplaying them with the sword." she continued as she moved on to look over Raven's group. "Besides, I see more than just a foreign princess. She has retainers, Volkner, and royal retainers are skilled. Particularly those of a Crown Princess."

Gideon smiled and stepped forward. "She sees things pragmatically, then. Good. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Gunhilde. I am Gideon, Apprentice Historian to the Court of Archadia, and a serviceable tactician if I might say so myself." he said, accompanying his boasts with a bow. "You will find that my peers are skilled combatants, and beyond that, the assistance of the Princess of Archadia carries a weight behind it as you might imagine. Symbolic even, that the country once invaded by the now-failing High Court would assist the rebellion that seeks to depose them."

Gunhilde scoffed, but couldn't hide her smirk. "I was a veteran of that conflict, young man. It was the first time that I began to see past the facade of perfection that Weiss managed to uphold for most of his reign as the Judge Magister. Don't underestimate his ability to influence the hearts of the people as potently as your princess might."

"My lady, if I may. I do not wish to aid you with the capacity of my station." Raven insisted. "I want to fight as Raven, not as the Princess of Archadia. I want to aid your people without dragging my father and my country into war, and into the ire of the Watchmen."

With an honestly shocked eye, Gunhilde looked at Raven closely. "Is that so? I must say that I am doubtful. I honestly expected the weight of the Crown of Archadia to bolster the actions of its Heir. Your group may be skilled, but what can one squad do to tip the war in our favor?"

"I don't know." Raven confessed. "But I am willing to find out."

Volkner looked at Gunhilde, his expression aghast. The former judge paused for a moment, and nodded. "While I must concede disappointment that we will not have another army at our disposal, I am grateful that you would risk so much to aid us. I cannot turn away help in our desperate struggle. Princess Raven... no, Raven, you are welcome among the rebellion."

Raven bowed to Gunhilde. "Thank you, my lady. I will not disappoint you, or Sir Volkner."

Volkner huffed. "Yes, well... I will defer to Lady Gunhilde's judgment on the matter, but don't expect me to let you have the run of the place. You will be watched." 

"A splendid idea, Volkner." Gunhilde bemused. "Then why don't you oversee our new recruits' first operation? There is a village on the outskirts of the city that has petitioned our aid, and are willing to supply us with additional food in the coming months in exchange for our protection. I was to send your squad alone, but I believe that with the aid of Raven and her retainers, you will fare even better. Not to mention, it will be a good first look at the cruelty that the loyalists propagate throughout the country."

"Are you serious?" Volkner protested, but a stern look from his superior silenced his protests. "Fine... then we will ride together. Give me the location, and I will see it done."

Gunhilde nodded and motioned to the war table. "Very good. Raven, will your group be joining us?" 

Raven looked back at her gathered retainers, all of whom gave her gestures of approval, and then turned about to face Gunhilde. "Yes. Show us where we can help."


	4. The Sprightly Villager

"It appears that we draw close to our destination." Volkner spoke from atop his armored horse. As a paladin, he would likely be fighting from atop his steed, and he bore both a silver lance and a sheathed sword at his hip to facilitate this. The sword had an ornate hilt, and was likely a custom piece.

Raven looked down at her map and nodded in agreement. She could spy the village in the distance, but could not discern if it was being attacked or not; it was too far to see the movement of individual people. Instead she kept up the pace atop her travel horse, and observed the squad of four men that accompanied Volkner. Each wore silver armor, adorned with green crescent moons in various places. She surmised that the group was of the Order of the Jade Crescent just as Volkner was mentioned to belong to, or that they were at least former members. The hilt of Volkner's sword caught her attention next, and it spurred her to attempt a conversation; at least to try to offset Volkner's suspicions, little by little.

"That sword has a beautiful hilt." Raven observed. "Is it of special make?"

Volkner stifled a groan as he was spoken to by his untrusted ally, but he deigned to respond. "Yes, if you must know." he said, then drawing the blade from its sheath. The blade was a bastard sword, designed to be wielded with one or two hands, and was of equally fine make as the hilt. The blade was lined with stylized carvings of a dragon spitting flame, and was decorated with gold accents near the cutting edge of the blade. "It is called Anglachel, and it was a gift from my father upon the day I joined the Most Noble Order of the Jade Crescent. It served as a symbol of my title, but now it serves to remind me that there is still good left to fight for in Indartis."

Daichi, who had rode near Raven, overheard the conversation, and posed a question of his own. "You're no older than your mid-20's, Sir Volkner. Did you fight for the Crown when you were knighted?" he asked. It was a fair question, as Volkner would have only been a small child at the outbreak of the civil war.

Again Volkner stifled an annoyed groan. "I did fight for the Crown for a time, yes. However, when my father died at the hands of the High Court, I left. It has been four years of struggle since."

Daichi briefly mused in his thoughts. _Father issues. Welcome to the club._

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Volkner. I... assume the Judge Magister had something to do with it. He seems to be a man of little tolerance." Raven guessed.

"You assume much, Princess, but in this case, you are correct." Volkner agreed. "Judge Magister Weiss killed my father personally. I intend to repay the favor someday."

Before Raven could reply, a pegasus swooped down on their location. Madeleine had returned from her reconnaissance sweep, and her expression was not one that implied a peaceful situation. "Lady Raven, Sir Volkner, the loyalists march from the east. The villagers are preparing to defend themselves, but they are sparsely armed and won't last a prolonged assault."

Without waiting to reply, Volkner snapped the reins of his warhorse and darted forward towards the village, being closely followed by his fellow former knights. Raven looked to Madeleine and nodded. "Then let's be quick! Meet us there, the three of you. You can get there faster and lend them aid if the enemy is closer than we suspect." she ordered. Then looking to Gideon, she poised a suggestion. "Gideon, you say you have an interest in tactics. Are you ready to put that to the test?"

From atop his horse, Gideon nodded. "I will do my best, Lady Raven."

Satisfied, Raven snapped the reins of her horse just as Volkner did, and followed the knights as the three Reis siblings flew overhead upon their pegasi. They reached the village within minutes, just as Volkner was giving out commands to his four accompanying knights. "Adelbert, take up the rear, make sure there aren't any surprise arrivals. Dominik, Heinz, take the sides, stop anyone trying to flank us. Felix, with me! We will stop their advance before a single villager is harmed."

Gideon observed the battlefield with wide eyes. Raven looked to him after what seemed like an eternity given the hectic situation, and finally tried to snap him out of his apparent shock. "Gideon! What are your orders?"

Only a small gasp followed. "I..." he mumbled, apparently overwhelmed.

Daichi grunted and removed his armored glove before striking Gideon with a backhanded slap. "Get yourself together, man! People's lives are at stake, and we need a trained eye!"

Gideon raised a hand to rub his now bruised cheek and wipe the blood from his lip. After a moment of composing, he nodded. "Let's... let's see." he spoke, mostly to himself, as he surveyed the battlefield. "Madeleine should survey the enemy forces and keep us informed; she is the most skilled flier, and she can avoid enemy archers if need be. Keep Malachi and Mira close to the ground until we can be assured that they are not in danger from archer fire."

The Reis siblings nodded and scattered to help Volkner's defense.

"As for... everyone else..." Gideon continued, speaking nervously. "We need to back Sir Volkner up since he will be taking the brunt of the assault. Stand ready if the other knights are attacked, and be prepared to fall back to stop any flanking motion."

Daichi nodded. "Let's move!" he shouted as he went to Volkner's side at the main village gate. _Someone has to act like they know what they're doing here, or we're going to embarrass ourselves and Raven, or worse; get someone killed._

Raven nodded and hopped off her horse to join Daichi and Gideon to stand beside Volkner and his fellow knight, Felix. 

For a moment, Raven had to reflect on her current situation. A mere week ago she was brushing up on policies and diplomacy, and now she found herself at the onset of her first real battle. Her father ensured that she was properly trained, but sparring sessions with High Commander Silas were very different than true confrontations.

_I wonder how father felt during his first battle, so long ago._

Before long, the attacking loyalists made it to the gates and began attacking Volkner's position; he and Felix intercepted a fair number of axe-wielding fighters, but a number of sword wielders broke through their position and fell upon Raven, Daichi, and Gideon.

Daichi was the first to leap to Raven's defense, and with a single swing of his previously looted sword, he felled one of the soldiers. To Raven's simultaneous contempt and comfort, he seemed intent on not letting anyone slip by to harm the Princess.

Gideon went to Raven's defense next, thankfully not hesitating this time. With a short incantation, he unleashed a blast of lightning that knocked away another approaching attacker. Still more approached past Volkner's iron curtain, for two men could only hold off so much. At last one of the fighters approached Raven, hefting an axe, that had slipped past while Daichi and Gideon were occupied.

Raven stilled herself and brought her rapier to bear. Her opponent made the first swing, missing her by a short distance as she stepped away. She fell into the rhythm that Silas had instilled in her; dodge and counter, parry and counter, to make the stings of her rapier count and to refrain from the offensive unless necessary. Instinct led her to counter as she slashed forward, striking her opponent on the arm and drawing blood.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" threatened the axe-wielding soldier as he made another swipe. This one was a much closer miss, and Raven was unable to fit in a counter before her opponent aimed another strike. She reflexively brought up her rapier to parry, but the smaller weapon was hardly able to stop the larger axe and was pushed away, leaving her open. The axe-fighter threw a punch, catching Raven in the gut and winding her. Seizing the opportunity, he raised his axe and prepared to end her.

A short whistle followed, and before Raven could compose herself, an arrow had pierced her opponent's chest. Although it didn't kill him, it kept him occupied by the pain long enough for Raven to get back to her feet and run the man through with her rapier, ending the nearly deadly confrontation.

As her opponent fell, Raven stared at her bloodied sword in disbelief and shock. She had always heard that the first time killing someone in battle was a traumatic experience, but to feel it first hand was something different. Her instinctual self-defense mechanism was to look away and focus on something else; she spun around to look at whoever had saved her with the arrow cover.

A young woman, barely 18 years old (if even), nervously held a bow from behind a makeshift fortification. Her greyish-green hair was done up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face, which now wore a look of shock. Raven decided to rush over and make sure she was alright, even as her recent deed ate away at her.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked as she ducked behind the fortification next to the young woman. The girl nearly leaped out of her own skin in surprise, but composed herself long enough to nod slowly.

Raven smiled for a moment, though it was quite hollow considering her current state of mind. _Focus._

"Who... who are you?" asked the young girl, clutching her bow as one might clutch a security blanket.

"I am p-" Raven began, before reminding herself what her intentions were. "My name is Raven. We're with the rebels, here to help you. What is your name?"

The girl swallowed and responded. "V-Vivienne. My name is Vivienne. I live here with my grandfather. He's too old to fight, so I-"

"Raven! We've got more company from the sides!" shouted Gideon as he made his way to the north entrance to the village, followed by Mira as Malachi swooped towards the south entrance.

Raven looked to Vivienne again. "Will you be alright by yourself?" she asked.

Vivienne nodded slowly. "I... I can cover you! Just please be careful!"

With a nod, meant to reassure herself more than Vivienne, Raven got up and followed Malachi to the south entrance where Volkner's companion Dominik was putting up his own defense, swinging an axe from atop an armored steed.

Meanwhile, Volkner and Felix held up their end, reinforced only by Daichi. With a heave and a shout, Volkner swung Anglachel to dispatch another approaching axeman. "Axemen are typical Indartian shock troops, but this a small attack. We will be victorious very soon." he shouted, mostly to advise Daichi. "You fight well, Daichi. Your position as a retainer is well earned."

Daichi grunted and blocked an incoming strike from a sword-wielding soldier, following this with a kick to the midsection to stun his opponent. Once given an opening, he ran his blade forward and finished off the attacker with a stab to the midsection. "Appreciate it." he replied, slightly amused by the casualty of the conversation considering their current situation. "They ask me to keep Raven safe, so I make sure I'm up to the task."

Volkner nodded and looked to the distance, as a heavily armored knight approached the gates. "I challenge you, traitors of the Jade Crescent! You spit upon the good nation of Indartis with your treasonous ways!"

"Then I will answer! Death awaits those who serve the tyrant!" shouted Felix, who got off of his horse and hoisted his lance, ready to attack. The enemy knight brought his own lance to bear and set upon Felix.

Daichi readied his sword and began to charge, but he was stopped as Volkner strode in front of his approach. "Wait!" he commanded, looking at Daichi with seriousness. "Do you not know of knightly traditions? When a challenge is ushered in such a manner, it is a duel to the death. Any interference is a breach of honor."

 _Oh, great. More of this honor nonsense._ Daichi thought to himself, noting the irony of such a thought occurring to a squire of a knightly order, especially one that was founded by his father. "If you're sure... I still think it would be practical to attack the man outright and end the battle as soon as possible."

Volkner looked on as the duel carried on, with neither man having the clear advantage. "I would like to believe that even as the two sides of the civil war close down on each others' throats, there is still room for honor. Without it, we'd be no better than barbarians."

Daichi tried to dismiss the notion as foolery, but couldn't quite get it out of his head as he watched the duel play out. Felix made a misstep in his attempted counter attack, a mistake that proved fatal as the opposing knight blocked the strike and ran Felix through with his lance.

Volkner gasped and then hung his head, not noticing Daichi rushing forward to pick up the fight until it was too late. Daichi caught the knight unaware and made a deft roll across the dirt, coming up behind the knight and shoving his blade into the man's back. The knight choked for a moment and fell a few short inches away from Felix's body.

"The battle is ours! Scatter, all of you!" Daichi shouted as he lifted his blade triumphantly while Volkner stared with rage in his eyes from a short distance away. Indeed, the attacking force lost heart at the demise of their commander, and begin to double back after noting their heavy losses. Before too long, the village was clear, with minimal casualties.

Volkner, however, was less than impressed, and was hardly in a good mood considering the death of a man that he had fought next to for quite some time. He climbed down from his horse and made his way to Felix's body, kneeling down to remove the man's helmet and bare his face to the open sky. The other Jade Crescent knights approached from their own stations, all somberly looking on at their friend's motionless form.

"I will make your sacrifice count, brother. May you find peace in Luther's company. Someday we will join you both." he spoke softly. Once he was finished, he turned about to address Raven. "Raven, your retainer broke the rules of engagement in this land and set upon a victorious knight while his opponent's body was still warm. By my right, I demand that he be reprimanded."

Raven looked at her cousin with shock. "Daichi!" she gasped aloud. She didn't know of the rules in the land, but it appeared grave enough to warrant a serious offense in Volkner's eyes. How did Daichi, a squire himself, not know of such traditions?"

"If you haven't noticed, the people of the village are safe." Daichi spoke in his defense. "Not a single resident died on our watch, and I wasn't about to give them the opportunity."

Raven shot him another look. "We will speak of this later." she lectured in a serious tone, before looking back at Volkner. "I... wish to express sorrow for your friend. He died fighting for what was right."

Volkner's expression did not change. "Don't act like you care now, Princess. Just see that justice is done. If you'll so graciously excuse me... I have to see to the burial of my brother-in-arms."

As Volkner departed, Raven gave one last glare at her dear cousin. "Daichi, I thought you knew better. Aren't you in training to become a knight yourself?"

Daichi looked Raven in the eye, quickly becoming tired of being lectured. "I guess that's what everyone says. As for what I want... I guess that's not as important."

"What are you talking about? The Order of the Prismatic Flame is the most prestigious order of its kind in Archadia! It's your father's legacy, after all." Raven reasoned.

"You see, that's just the thing." Daichi replied. The tone of his voice made it clear that he was very close to losing his temper. "Everyone tells me about how great my dad was. I have to look at the damn statue every morning when I wake up. I have to stare at stained glass depictions of him every time my mother drags me to the temples. It's always 'Daichi, son of Daud'. It's never just 'Daichi'." he protested. "Well, you know what? I never knew the man. You know what he's given me? Impossible standards and a life on tracks that I don't get a say in directing. To hell with it. I never wanted it, and I sure as hell don't need it now. I just saved people's lives instead of wasting time listening to silly rules that only get in the way of getting things done."

Raven was taken aback. "I... didn't know you felt this way." she said, unable to keep chastising Daichi.

Seeing that Raven was at a loss for words, Daichi shook his head. "Just forget it." he mumbled as he marched past his liege.

In the center of the village, Volkner shook the hand of the village elder. "No thanks is necessary, we were merely upholding our part of the bargain. Are you certain you have enough food to supply yourselves and us as well? If this will leave you impoverished..."

The elder shook his head and smiled. "No, no, we here will keep our end of the deal. We have enough food to last us, and if you are here to fight for our freedoms, then you deserve what we can spare. It is the least we can do."

"It is greatly appreciate. The rebellion thanks you." Volkner assured the old man. "If I might impose... I wish to attend to the burial of my friend. It is tradition in my order that we dedicate their bodies to a pyre."

The elder's smile faded to a frown. "I never wished any to fall in our defense... allowing you this is the least I can do. I hope your friend can rest peacefully now."

Volkner nodded somberly. "He would be proud that he fought for the right cause. Thank you." he said, turning to depart. However, a voice caught him in his tracks.

"Wait!" shouted Vivienne, panting as she ran up to Volkner, bow slung over her shoulder. "S-sir Volkner... I want to ask you a favor."

"Yes, what is it?" Volkner asked. He recognized the girl as the one who had saved Raven in the battle earlier.

The old man looked at Vivienne with alarm. "Vivienne, what are you doing, child?"

"Grandfather, I'm sorry, but... Lord Volkner, I want to join you and the rebellion!" Vivienne stated aloud, louder than she had intended.

Volkner was taken aback, but managed to remain stoic. "You ask a very dangerous thing, and in front of your own grandfather. Do you truly know what you ask?"

"Yes..." Vivienne stated, as firmly as she could muster. "I'm a good shot with a bow, and being out there fighting is the right thing to do. I don't want to just let other people fight our battles for us, I want to help!"

Vivienne's grandfather looked forlorn, torn between his granddaughter's wishes and his own desire to keep her safe. Volkner sensed his trepidation and answered for him. "Young woman... Vivienne. I would never turn down help, especially from such a natural with the bow. However, I would prefer that your next-of-kin might have a say in the matter."

"I..." Vivienne's grandfather spoke softly. "Vivienne, you are so much like your father, always leaping to defend others. I just want you to be safe. You can stay safe if you stay here at home."

Vivienne shook her head. "Grandfather, I'll be scared either way. Someday they might come back, and they could take everything from us and everyone else. I couldn't forgive myself if I just let it happen without doing something about it."

"Then..." mumbled the old man. "Just... promise me that you'll be safe. Your father would never forgive me if you... if you didn't come back."

"I promise." Vivienne replied. "You'll see me again, I swear."

Volkner looked at the old man. "I assure you, we will do our utmost. Your granddaughter has talent that could be nurtured to great potency. I would not see that wasted by carelessly looking after her. You have my word that she will not come to harm so long as I am able to lift a blade."

"That is all I can ask." spoke the village elder. "Now... I assume you have business to attend to, and... Vivienne, you should say your goodbyes to the rest of the village."

Vivienne nodded, and Volkner nodded to the old man once more before departing.

Still occupying his thoughts were his outrage at Raven's retainer, and the audacity of Gunhilde allowing them to accompany him in the first place. _Why Felix and not one of these pampered fools?_

Volkner shook his head. _I have to trust in Lady Gunhilde... if I knew better, she wouldn't be in charge. There may be good to come of this yet... I can only pray._

 

 


	5. Reprieve

Upon leaving Vivienne's village, the party eventually stopped to camp on the road when sunset approached. There was a notable distance between the two cliques of the party, with Raven's group keeping to themselves around a separate fire. Vivienne sat with Volkner and his remaining knights, explaining the situation to her.

A long silence created an oppressive atmosphere around the fire. Raven could hardly bear to look at Daichi, and the normally boisterous and lecture-happy Gideon was completely silent. At long last, noise was made in the form of Malachi rising up from his seat on a boulder and clearing his throat. "Alright. I guess I'm going to be the first one to talk about it, then. Things went bad today. What are we going to do about it?" 

Madeleine, usually the first to scold Malachi for speaking up, slowly nodded. "Malachi is right. Today was... sub-optimal."

Raven sighed softly, not entirely sure what to say. Gideon spoke up at last, standing up as well. "I... think we should return home to Archadia."

This was enough to snap Raven out of her quietness. "What? Gideon, we have a chance to do good here. We have a chance to-"

"To what, Raven? Did you not see what just happened today? What makes you think that the six of us can change the entire course of the war ourselves?" Gideon protested. With a dejected sigh, he continued. "We should leave the nation to fend for itself. Indartis is crumbling, and it isn't our job to save it."

"You know my father wouldn't do that." Raven replied. "He sees great injustice in letting people slaughter each other and leaving the poor and downtrodden to fend for themselves.:"

Gideon narrowed his eyes. "Then to hell with what the Watchmen think. Tell your father to invade. The Judge Magister won't be able to stand up to the might of the Imperial Army. The war would be over in months."

Raven looked away and tried to formulate an argument to support what she believed, but couldn't in the midst of the chaos of her thoughts. Gideon had a point; allowing the Imperial Army to roll through the nation would certainly be the easiest path, and the quickest solution to the problem... but what would it mean for her home?

With Daichi remaining silent, a small voice piped up. "I think we should stay." Mira spoke, surprising everyone. When met with no replies, she nervously continued. "This... isn't the easiest path ahead of us. I think that doesn't matter. Emperor Isaac stood up for what he believed in when he only had a handful of men to his name... and his fight was against three different nations."

Gideon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mira, you can hardly compare that to our situation."

"But we can!" she protested. "He proved that the actions of a f-few could dictate the fates of millions! Yeah, we had a bad day, but how many of us have fought in a real fight before today, besides Madeleine and Malachi?" she asked.

No responses. Mira nodded and continued. "You see? We're new, yeah, but we're talented. Gideon, you panicked at first, but your tactics saved us when the battle could have gone terribly. Daichi, you may have made Volkner and his knights upset, but you fought for the safety of others. No matter what, that's honorable. And Lady Raven... you're what keeps us all together. You were so brave when you decided you wanted to stay. We can make a difference here... we just need to learn and adapt, and prepare for things to be hard. Doing what's easy isn't always doing what's best."

The camp went silent for a moment, making Mira wonder if she said the right thing. Raven, after processing, stood up and hugged Mira tightly. Mira went red in the face from her liege hugging her, but calmed down after a moment and hugged back.

"I'm sorry, Mira. You're right. I shouldn't have doubted." Raven apologized. "Gideon, Daichi, if you both don't want to stay, you can return home. I won't blame you. I know this-"

"Like we already said, we're staying." Gideon affirmed. "I might not agree, but... if you need me, then I won't leave you on your own. It's not very retainer-like."

Daichi spoke up at last. "I'm not going either. If you're so insistent on charging into death's grip, you'll need me and the others to pull you out of the fire." he half-joked. "Archadia needs its Princess, and I'll be damned if she dies in some far-off skirmish in a civil war with no end in sight."

Raven was nearly brought to tears by the affirmations of her retainers. "Thank you, both of you..." she said, wiping her eyes. "This is important... what we're doing matters. I believe that, and I hope you do too."

"The loyalty of your retainers is inspiring, I will admit." called Volkner from the other side of the camp as he approached the fire of the Archadian party. "Master Daichi is wrong, however. There is an end in sight. There is one thing that has kept the resistance pinned for so long, and it is our goal to remove this obstacle. Tell me, have you heard of the _Behemoth_?"

The Archadians shook their heads. Volkner sighed in response. "I am not surprised. Claims of such a thing are seldom believed outside of our borders. What if I told you that the destruction of Wyrmsfall was the result of not a siege of many machines, but of the rampage of a single, massive mechanism?"

"You're telling me a single trebuchet did this?" Gideon asked, sounding very skeptical. 

Volkner shook his head. "The _Behemoth_ is... less of a siege weapon, and more of a naval dreadnought on land. A battering ram, massive in size, with weapons abound manned by uncountable numbers of crewmen. It crushes all in its way beneath its great wheels. Our only salvation is that the machine cannot be moved by pure manpower; it would require too much energy that mere men could not provide. Instead it relies on magic, and magic can only get it so far from the capital city before it must return to be recharged by the mages there."

"A magical siege engine... it sounds ridiculous, but the damage to the city was quite extensive. I believe him, for the record." Daichi spoke. "So, what's the plan? What are we going to do about the thing?"

"The capital city is known to be impregnable." Volkner explained. "We have sent several spies to attempt to hijack the machine, or perhaps discover plans that might help us destroy the thing... all have turned up dead. Our last hope, as far as we know, is to contact the greatest thief the nation of Indartis has ever known. Osmer, better known as the Shroud, is said to lurk the cities to the north. Once we finish here, it was our intent to seek him out and request the aid of his unparalleled infiltration skills. With him, we might be able to put a stop to this monstrosity for good."

Raven looked to Volkner. "You said that the _Behemoth_ destroyed the town of Wyrmsfall then? Is it safe to have the headquarters of the resistance there?"

"For now. The range of the _Behemoth_ ends shortly after the borders of Wyrmsfall, making it something of a risk to operate the machine too far from the capital. Should it run out of energy so far from the capital, we have reason to believe that it will be rendered inert. The enemy will not risk the well-being of the fulcrum of the war."

Nodding, Raven offered a hand to Volkner. "Sir Volkner, you have my apologies for the events of today. Not only do you have my word that we will face the consequences of our actions, we will also see to it that we find this Osmer, so that you might defeat this mechanical nightmare."

Volkner hesitated for a moment, and then hesitantly returned the handshake. "I will not coat my words; you and yours have yet to impress me. I hope to be proven wrong."

"Oh, you will." Daichi assured the paladin. "Mark my words."

With a skeptical lift of the eyebrow, Volkner turned about to return to his camp. The night drew to a close, and the Archadians retired to their tents for the night.


	6. The Viridian Avenger is Born

The return to the headquarters was not heralded with fanfare or grim silence on the fallen knight's behalf. Instead, the party was greeted with urgency and frantic orders.

"Volkner, thank the gods your return was swift." Gunhilde said as she approached. "We have word of a large group making their way into the city to sweep for survivors from the attack on the summit."

The paladin blinked. He was being assaulted with bad news before even having a chance to hang up his traveling gear. "What? How is that we know of this?"

"We intercepted a young man, a traveling mage from Arcymis, who had escaped from their clutches." Gunhilde clarified. "He learned of their plans on their way here; they planned to take him as a prisoner to the capital once their business here was finished."

Raven tilted her head. "Beg pardon, but why does this present a problem? The headquarters are well concealed; do we need to fear discovery so?"

Volkner crossed his arms. "It is true that they may pass over us, but this is not the only rebellion cell in the city. Others are scattered about, more so in the open than we are. They would be crushed on their own by a large scouting party, and we do not abandon our own to save ourselves."

"I understand, and I agree. What can be done, then?" Raven asked.

Gunhilde looked to Raven. "Nothing more than intercepting them. You must leave now; soldiers will accompany you to aid in your attack. No matter what happens, they must not snuff out this place. We have only survived through being just outside of the Behemoth's reach, but should we be flushed out, I fear the end."

Volkner saluted Gunhilde and nodded, just as a red-haired young man in purple-accented white robes approached. "Excuse me. Are you Sir Volkner?" he asked.

"That I am. You must be the young escapee that we found. What do you need?" Volkner replied.

"My name is Cato." the mage began. "I was traveling to the capital to recover records of my family to prove my nobility to the Academy in Arcymis, but... they came across me during my travels, and detained me. They accused me of being a spy."

Volkner nodded as he listened. "You have my apologies that we did not find you first, but what does this have to do with our situation? It is quite pressing, and I would like to move as soon as possible."

Cato shook his head. "I would like to come with all of you to help fight. If I can't get into the capital, I'll have to fight my way in with the rebellion. It's the only way I'll be able to enter the Academy... it's been my dream ever since I was young."

Raven had many questions about why a noble lineage was required to enter the Arcymian Academy, but she held her tongue for the moment.

"Very well. We could use another mage of talent; you have fought before, yes?" Volkner inquired.

"Yes, a few times. I'm still only an apprentice, but I won't slow you down." Cato assured him. "Thank you, sir, I promise I won't let you down!"

Daichi noted how quick they were to trust the young man; time was of the essence in any case, and more firepower (especially that which consisted of actual fire) was always appreciated.

"Are your people ready, Raven?" Volkner asked as he approached the doorway to exit the headquarters.

Raven nodded. "Yes, of course. We stand with you, Sir Volkner."

"Then we will see if I can be impressed yet. With me."

* * *

After a quick scouting run, Mira returned to the rebel battalion with information on the incoming enemy movement. 

"There's a lot of them. A hundred, at most. I couldn't count while staying hidden." she informed Volkner and Raven.

Volkner sighed. "We are outnumbered; the bulk of our forces patrol the countrysides as it stands. With only seventy men at our disposal, we will either have to earn our salvation with cleverness... or honor."

"A duel, then?" Raven asked.

The paladin nodded. "You are learning quickly. If I am able to kill the leader of this group or force them to concede, they will be honor-bound to disperse. Of course, this assumes that they agree to the duel in the first place; they are under no obligation to do so. We must have a plan in the event that this is not the case."

Raven looked about at the sprawling alleyways. "We have plenty of hiding space. What about an ambush? Conceal a portion of our forces to erupt at our enemy at the last moment?"

Cato raised his hand as one might do in a classroom. "I can help with that, actually. If I have time to prepare a spell, I could potentially block their escape with a wall of fire. Then the soldiers could close in. I hope that the surprise will be enough."

Volkner nodded. "Then it is settled. Men! I want ten of you concealed on the left side of the alley; ten of you on the right. Should battle be upon us, then you shall strike when their flanks are exposed!"

The order was carried out as the twenty men scurried about and fell into hiding. Volkner drew his blade Anglachel and began swinging it about. The sight gave Raven an idea. She shot Daichi a look, and then one at Volkner. "Wait. Volkner, I have an idea concerning the duel. You need not fight at all."

Volkner looked to the princess with doubt in his eyes. "What do you speak of? To be plain, I don't trust you to handle it. You may be a skilled orator, Princess, but you are no duelist."

Raven, though a bit offended, couldn't deny the truth of his words. "No, no. Not me." she replied. "Daichi can fight the enemy."

Daichi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fine with a fight, but Volkner is the sure thing. Why me?"

"I owe Volkner a show of integrity on behalf of our forces after the failure in the village. Because the breach of code was your doing, Daichi, I ask that you honor this land's ways and fight the duel on the behalf of Volkner." Raven clarified. "Assuming this is acceptable."

Daichi grumbled. He hated the idea of being ordered around as such by Raven, his lord though she may be. It was abrasive and matter-of-fact, not like her usual gentle requests. He didn't want the civil war to change her in such a way. Still, he agreed that if they were to stay, they would have to earn the trust of the Indartian rebels. Silly rules aside, proving his worth in a duel seemed a good approach to doing that.

Volkner looked Daichi up and down. "The man is a hothead and a craven that cares little for our ways. I am loathe to even consider the proposition." he spoke. "However... you are correct. My comrade's death was in dishonor through your actions, and it would do well for you to rectify this. Very well; then 'Sir' Daichi will fight in my stead." Volkner confirmed. "Naga have mercy on us..."

"No need to be too confident..." Daichi complained. Still, the matter was settled, and he wasn't about to further alienate himself from Raven by arguing the point. Despite their disagreements with the handling of the conflict, the fact remained that they were still family, and he didn't wish to push her away over his frustrations.

* * *

The loyalist patrol finally arrived in the alleyway, indeed comprised of nearly 100 men as Mira had guessed. They were led by a knight in striking red armor, her face concealed by a matching red helmet that bore a shining gold crest on the brow. 

"Damn it." Volkner muttered. "It's her. The Red Knight."

Daichi looked to the concerned Paladin. "Is she a problem?" he asked.

"You will have your work cut out for you, that is certain. She is a mystery to us; she came to prominence last year as a mysterious crusader for the loyalist movement. Since then she has been a significant thorn in our side." Volkner explained.

"Wonderful." Daichi mumbled as he drew his sword from its sheath.

The party of loyalists stopped at the Red Knight's command, and she stepped forward to address the rebels. "I seek the Cedrician rebels of this area. We have come to clear them from these ruins. I take it that you are such associates of the rebellion?"

"Indeed!" Volkner called back. "I am Sir Volkner of the Cedrician Rebellion, and I challenge you for the right to trespass upon this land."

The Red Knight paused for a moment. "Very well. Shall you fight me yourself, Sir Volkner?"

"No. That pleasure will be his." Volkner replied, waving his hand at Daichi. "Sir Daichi of Archadia shall be your opponent this day. His defeat means battle. Yours, retreat. Is this acceptable?"

"A foreigner?" The Red Knight questioned. "I certainly didn't expect such a thing. Still, I can hardly decline now that such drama has come to the stage. I agree to your terms; prepare yourself, Champion of Archadia. Your defeat will be but a stepping stone on my path to glory and victory!"

Daichi huffed and approached, sword at the ready. "You're in for a world of surprise."

In response, the Red Knight brandished a trident, tipped with golden metal and adorned with a striking red standard. "Have at you!" she called, beginning the duel by pacing about in the makeshift circle of observing troops that was to serve as their 'arena'.

Gideon bit his lip on the sidelines of the to-be duel. "He has Reginleif on his back. Why isn't he using it? A sword won't help him against such reach."

Raven blinked in disappointment. "He doesn't want to rely on his father's legacy. This means more to him than just a duel. He... wants to win as Daichi." she concluded.

Daichi held his blade low, prepared for a counterattack. The Red Knight at last dropped her observation of her opponent and swung her trident in an arc, aiming high at Daichi's head for a flashy execution. Daichi dipped low and swung with his sword, striking his opponent on the faulds of her armor to little effect.

"The foreign champion is not some unblooded babe, then. Very good!" The Red Knight exclaimed as she paced backwards. Daichi watched her pace about and wondered who the woman behind the masked helmet was.

_Wait... that's perfect._

"However, one counter will not save you. En garde!" she yelled, thrusting forward with her trident. Daichi stepped to the left as he normally would when attacked by a lance, but in his fixation on her guise, he underestimated the width of the three trident forks and took a graze to the hip. Blood dripped from the newly opened wound, and Daichi gritted his teeth.

The Red Knight again stepped back to keep the distance between the two of them at maximum. It was to her advantage, of course, since she had the greater reach. Again she spoke. "I must express my admiration for your daring approach. You clearly possess a weapon to compete with my own, a beautiful one at that, yet you choose the one that will put you at a disadvantage."

"All the better to surprise everyone." Daichi answered, still trying to focus. There was something so mystifying, even enticing about the persona that his opponent had crafted for herself...

With a held breath, Daichi pressed the attack. The Red Knight angled her trident to try and prevent the approach, but Daichi spun about in a deft dodge that put him in perfect position to strike. His blade struck true, drawing blood from an unguarded portion of the Red Knight's leg, but a late parry prevented the wound from being severe enough to end the match.

The Red Knight responded by aiming a strike with the pommel of her trident. Daichi leaned back to avoid the swing, and swung with his sword again; the Red Knight anticipated such a move, and drove her trident upwards from the strike position to parry the attack from her opponent. The parry was executed well enough, and with such force that it drove the sword from Daichi's hands.

Daichi grunted and stepped back from certain death, barely avoiding a follow-up strike as he fell back to retrieve his sword. _See what I think of that shiny stick of yours, old man..._

"Again with the sword. I have faced and bested many opponents, but you are by far the most bull-headed, Sir Daichi." The Red Knight shouted. Daichi couldn't tell if it was a compliment or a taunt; perhaps it was both.

He decided to keep the talking to a minimum, lest he again be captivated by the Red Knight's image. To switch up his approach, he feinted with a high strike to goad the Red Knight into a missed parry; this succeeded, and he attempted to drive his sword low with potentially fatal thrust. _I have you now!_

The clash of metal on metal shocked Daichi as the Red Knight flowed with his movements perfectly. His position was completely open as his sword-arm was knocked away, exposing him to the end. Time seemed to slow down as he expected the end.

However, it didn't come. The Red Knight, instead of thrusting her lance straight through Daichi's gut, spun it about into a more passive stance. Through pure instinct, Daichi pressed the opportunity and struck again, this time causing significant damage by lopping off the Red Knight's left pauldron and spraying blood onto the ground.

The Red Knight backed away, and uttered a laugh only Daichi could hear. "Very good." she spoke; again, her helmet prevented anyone but Daichi from hearing her words, especially as the gathered crowd cheered at the combatants. "It would be a waste, an affront to glory itself to end you here, so I will concede. I hope that when we next meet, you will drop whatever facade binds you and come at me with your full strength."

Then, for everyone to hear, the Red Knight held aside her trident and spoke. "I hereby concede. Sir Daichi is the victor this day. Men, we return to the capital. I shall face the Supreme Judge Magister myself for my failure."

Her side collectively saluted; their lack of jeering or booing showed they held a deep respect for their leader. The rebellion soldiers cheered in response, save for those in hiding.

"We will meet again." the Red Knight announced to the rebels before taking her men to depart.

Raven was the first to go to Daichi's side. "I can't believe it! You stubborn... you could have been killed! I understand how you feel, but-"

"She should have." Daichi mumbled as he tried to process what happened.

The Princess blinked. "What do you mean, Daichi?"

"During the fight then, during the last few strikes... she had the perfect opportunity to finish me off, but she fell back and let me get the finishing blow in. She threw the fight." Daichi explained.

Raven furrowed her brow in worry, but was interrupted by Volkner's approach before she could express her concerns. "I must admit, I am... impressed at last by your bravery." he said to Daichi. "Though I questioned your decision to fight with a sword at first, but it appeared to throw her off balance just long enough for you to win."

 _So he didn't see that she let me off easy._ Daichi nodded and decided to keep the show up. "The element of surprise always helps. Figured she would worry about the lance on my back, and it would keep nagging at her until I drew it. Turns out... I never had to."

"Yes, well... despite the duel ending her in her conceding and not her death, I must commend you. You are the first to best the Red Knight in single combat. To do so in such an unconventional manner is no small feat either. While I can never replace my brother-in-arms, consider your honor-debt paid." Volkner concluded. "Now, we have to be off. Gunhilde would wish to hear of this."

The rebel battalion returned to the headquarters to finally get the rest they had awaited.

* * *

That night, Daichi visited the forge master within the headquarters. 

"Something I can do for you?" asked the middle-aged woman striking the forge's anvil.

Daichi nodded. "I need something made. A suit of armor, and a sword to match. I'll see you paid."

The woman nodded. "Your princess can pay, certainly. What do you wish to be done?"

"I want a suit of green. Dark, like the trees in the north that hold their leaves year around." Daichi explained. "And... I want a helmet. Something to hide my face. Affix it with something to draw attention. Not something conventional like a crest... Ram's horns. A horned helmet to hide myself from my enemies, to make sure they look upon the unknowable as they-"

The forge master held up a hand to hush Daichi as she scribbled down notes. "No need for the poetry. Green armor, ram's horns on closed-face helmet... Sword to match, and a shield to complete the set." she answered. "It will be done by the week's end."

Daichi nodded and walked away, continuing to imagine his future in the armor. The future not of Daichi, but of someone else...

_Thus was born... the Green Knight._


End file.
